


baby, let me watch you go to town

by rarekays



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eating Out ?? idk man its coochie eating, F/M, Femdom, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarekays/pseuds/rarekays
Summary: “Goodnight baby.” She whispered softly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, before falling asleep with the man in her arms.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	baby, let me watch you go to town

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - if you are/know someone mentioned in this fic please click away, I do not want you to read this.

Outside of their house, everyone believed they knew how Niki and Techno’s relationship worked. A soft-spoken, small woman and a huge, brutish piglin hybrid: people had their assumptions. It came up often, when they went to visit the various restaurants and shops run by their friends they deferred to Techno for questions, when they talked with their friends it was clear they had their ideas of who was….in charge, to put it delicately. It was how their arrangement went, and they were honestly fine with it.

That wasn’t to say it was true however, and sometimes when they were alone Niki would laugh and tease Techno with the idea. Today was no different - they were curled up in his bed, Phil gone on a scouting mission, and the entire land around them empty of people. Techno was perched clumsily on Niki’s lap, her small hands rubbing circles in his back. They were still both chuckling over a joke Quackity had made earlier when they had called him. The hybrid had laughed and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively through the screen when they had started their goodbyes, and Techno had wrapped his arms around Niki’s waist.

“Make sure tu novia can still walk tomorrow Techno, I need her help out in Kinoko.” 

They had both laughed as he said it, and disconnected the call, but now that they were alone, Niki had a mischievous smile on her face.

“How about it Techno, are you gonna take Q’s advice and ‘make sure I can still walk tomorrow?” Her eyes were shining and her hands went from gently rubbing his back to gently raking her nails over it, digging in through his shirt. Techno whined then, burying his head into her shoulder, hiding his face. He shook his head where it was hidden, shifting in her lap.

“No? You’re gonna fuck me good enough that I can’t walk tomorrow? Really?” She had fake surprise in her voice, dripping with sarcasm, and Techno shook his head again, mumbling quietly into her shoulder.

“What was that Tech? I couldn’t hear you.” Her voice was full of glee, and Techno lifted his head up, looking at her with pleading eyes.

“Said, uhm, said I’m not allowed to fuck you…” He whispered softly, blushing an even more beautiful pink.

“Awh, there we go, there’s my good boy. It’s so silly isn’t it, everyone thinking you’re the one in charge here...should I show them all how sweet my good boy is for me, how well he listens and remembers his rules?” Techno nodded eagerly at that, bucking his hips towards Niki. She laughed at that, guiding him off her lap to lay down on the bed. Techno whined when she began to strip off her clothes, hands twitching by his sides with the need to touch, which made her giggle and bend down to press a kiss to his forehead.

When she was completely free of clothing she climbed onto the bed, sitting herself on his chest, stroking her hand through his hair. 

“Now, sweet boy, I’m gonna give you two choices, okay? I can get some of our pretty toys out right now and fuck my pretty boy until he cries-” Techno let out a choked sob at that, eyes slipping closed until Niki pulled his hair to get him to open up again, smiling at him, “or, I can sit on my pretty pet’s face and let him make me feel good.” She had barely said it before Techno’s hands were flying up to grip her hips. 

“Second one, please, mommy, I’m goin’ to make you feel good, please.” Niki let him eagerly pull her up away from his chest, helping him out as she positioned herself above his mouth, mindful of the small tusks that protruded from his face. 

“Go ahead baby, you can make mommy feel good.” With permission given Techno was suddenly eating her out like a starving man, licking and kissing, biting small marks into her upper thighs. Occasionally the tusks would scratch against the inside of her thighs, adding a layer of pleasure, and after a few minutes she could feel herself approaching release. Reaching her hand down to grip onto his hair she took the control away from him, disrupting his rhythm and instead grinding down desperately on his face, listening to his low groans and feeling the vibrations reverberate against her. With a high, sharp cry Niki could feel herself coming, Techno licking gently and gripping her hips to keep her steady. She shook through it, thighs quaking and eyes closing tightly. 

As soon as she was done she moved away from his face, smiling at how messy his face was. She immediately began to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips, licking into his mouth eagerly. She didn’t pull away until he was gasping into the kiss, begging for air, finally leaning back to look at how much of a mess he was. Despite the difference in clothing between them Techno looked vulnerable, pupils blown wide and eyes glassy, hands gripping the sheets, pants visibly tented and wet with pre-come. 

“Did I do a good job mommy? Made mommy feel good?” Techno slurred the questions out, and Niki immediately brought her hand to his face, stroking her thumb across his cheek. 

“Of course you did a good job baby, my pet always makes mommy feel good. Now, does my pretty boy want to come? Want to feel as good as you made mommy feel?” Techno nodded eagerly, hips bucking as though he had just remembered that he was hard. Niki smiled at that, giggling a little at how cute Techno was when he was being completely submissive. She pulled his pants and boxers down quickly, spitting against her again and using his precome to slide her hand up and down his cock. 

It didn’t take long until Techno was a whimpering, crying mess, bucking his hips frantically up into Niki’s hand.

“Goin’-goin’ ta come mommy, please! ‘M comin’ mommy please, please, please.” He sobbed out the begging words, but despite his obvious desperation he was still waiting for Niki’s permission, which made her coo at him cutely.

“Oh sweet pet, go ahead baby. You can come darling, made mommy feel so good earlier, been so good. Go ahead, love.” That was all the encouragement Techno needed, coming with a sob and a cry of “mommy!” as his eyes rolled back in his head, Niki stroking through his orgasm. It took a few minutes for him to calm down, flopping his full weight against the bed, face melting into a happy, sleepy smile.

“Did a good job mommy?” He whispered, sleepiness making his words blur together. She kissed him quickly, getting up to grab a wet cloth to wipe them down.

“Yeah baby, did a great job.”

“Mmh, glad mommy felt good.” He closed his eyes, a tired grin on his face, and Niki wiped his face and skin down quickly with the warm cloth before curling up in bed next to him, pulling the blankets around their bodies. 

“Goodnight baby.” She whispered softly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, before falling asleep with the man in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways on a bit of a doja cat kick recently all my fics are gonna have titles from her


End file.
